A Lost Shade of Scarlet
by Dotter
Summary: Pinkie Pie is kidnapped, and its up to frost shatter and his assistant, Watt to find out who took her. On the way he meets two mares. Which will he choose?
1. Prologue

I couldn't see anything, save for my own blood clouding my eyes. As I lost more and more blood, I can feel myself drifting even further from consciousness, hopefully I can get away before I black out. "Get out of here! No one wants you!" I hear somepony yell, but I can't seem to place the voice, in fact i can't remember anything. That's when another rock strikes me and I collapse, while the memory of my past slowly seeps out of me, like the blood through my many wounds.

-5 hours later

A faint, and somehow happy voice penetrates my dark haze, "Who is he, Fluttershy?" "I don't know, I found him covered in wounds deep in the Everfree forrest, it's a good thing I needed medicine from Zecora." says the mare who is most likely Fluttershy. I open one of my eyes very slightly to see if it will give me a hint to see who had injured me so badly. I see a pink pony with hair that reminds me of cotton candy, and a yellow pony with a wave of pink hair. They both seem harmless.

Sensing no danger, I stumble to my feet, when the yellow pony runs up to me and says, "Don't get up, you're too badly injured!" Feeling the pain in my leg, I silently agreed and just tried to open my eyes, which had been clenched shut from the pain. As I open my eyes I see a wooden room, with a mirror. In the mirror I see my reflection, my horn is covered in blood, my light blue mane looks like a mess, and my usually icy white coat is streaked with red, and you can barely see my icicle cutie mark through all the blood. As the pink pony sees the severeness of my wounds she seems to turn a slight shade of green, and says something about cake and babies, then leaves.

"What happened to you, and what's your name?" The remaining mare asks in almost a whisper. " I can't remember anything, and if you mind me asking where am I?" "You're in Ponyville, it's a small town near Canterlot." "What's Canterlot?" Her mouth pretty much drops open, it's like I didn't know what the capital to my own country is.

"I'm going to go get you some medicine, it looks like you have a bad case of amnesia, just try and get some more rest." She says before she runs out of the house and towards the forrest. Still tired from the blood loss, I decide to hit the hay. I tried to go back to sleep but i couldn't, so i just waited.

After about five hours of me losing blood, I smelled something that seemed like a mixture of rotten eggs, skunk, decaying meat, and old horseshoes. Then the door opens and I see Fluttershy wearing a gas mask, and a zebra holding a brown vile vial. "There is NO WAY I'm dri-mphhp" I yell but she shoves the potion in my mouth and makes me swallow. While gagging for a couple of minutes I start to remember my past. After the gagging stopped I entered a trance, and lost control of my body. Apparently I looked half dead by the worried stares i got from Fluttershy and whoever this Zebra is. After a few minutes or so of being on death's door, I finally snap out, I remembered almost everything, but I decided not to tell anyone. What if they hate me?

Seeing how pale my face had gotten through my fur we left for the town hospital. Fluttershy had called all of her friends to the hospital to investigate. Through the haze of my body still missing a lot of blood, I could make out a few things, like "Where did you find him?", "Who is he?", and one angry voice that adressed Fluttershy questioning, "WHY DID YOU GO OUT ALONE?"

After they gave me a transfusion of blood, I started to become more aware of what was going on. After the second, I realized I was in a hospital room, and I was surrounded by seven ponies. There is a doctor, an orange earth pony with a yellow mane, and three apples as a cutie mark, a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane, and a cutie mark that looks like thunder made of lightning, Fluttershy, whose cutie mark is three pink butterflies, a white unicorn with an elegant purple mane, with a diamond as her cutie mark, a purple unicorn, with a star as a cutie mark, and a pink pony with balloons as a cutie mark. Through the window i finally noticed, that it was twilight outside.

The doctor said my magic wouldn't be working for about four or five days. He also asked if one of the unicorns could let me stay at their house, to help me with my magic, which will recover slowly. They all stared at the purple unicorn. "I'm nothing special." she said. "Sure sugarcube." another one says, and before I know it i hear another voice say, "Darling, we couldn't possibly leave him here and besides-" she leans in and whispers to them. They all giggled besides Fluttershy, and the purple pony who turned a nice crimson color, I can only imagine what they could have said about me.

Finally after thinking it through, the purple pony finally agrees to let me stay at her house. The Doctor asks me if I can walk, "I think so..." I try and get up. I feel exceedingly week, but my legs hold. "Yeah, I'm good." I didn't want to embarrass myself infront of so many mares. All the mares i've met hated me. "WE SHOULD THROW HIM, "CONGRATULATIONS ON GETTING BETTER PARTY! But it will have to wait until after the dessert competition." The doctor takes me out of the room, and asks me to sign a release form, I sign, Frost Shatter.

I then realized that the people were nice, and didn't discriminate, thats when I decided I could live here. All I needed to do was find a job, and that would be easy enough, and maybe Fluttershy's friend would let me stay at her house while I get better.


	2. Chapter 1 Developing Bonds

-3 bedridden days later...

As I wake, I feel my wounds pounding with pain. I instantly grab the pain painkillers, and antibiotics on the wooden nightstand next to the small twin bed Twilight gave me. After I down the pills, I realize I feel good enough to get out of bed. I get up and go to the kitchen where I find Twilight and Spike already eating pancakes. The only open seat is right next to Twilight, and there is a plate piled high with pancakes on counter. There must be at least 5 pancakes the size of my head drenched in apple syrup, and they don't even look like Spikes pancakes. I feel myself blush a slight shade of red, when I realize how much effort Twilight must have put into these flapjacks. I walk to the counter, and try to pick up the plates using magic. Seeing me struggle, Twilight warns, "You know the doctor said not to use your magic for at least two more days!" "I know Twilight, but sometimes they can be wrong like when my mo-" my voice breaks before I can even finish the sentence and I try to keep my composure and not embarrass myself in front of such an appealing mare.

I freeze, as I feel a hoof stroking my mane and telling me it's going be okay. "Wait has she been flirting, not motherly this entire time?" I think to myself. "How do I react, what do I do, this has never happened before, all the mares I've ever met hated me for being a unicorn." Seeing this Spike mumbles an excuse to be pardoned. Twilight just tells Spike he can go. "Has she been acting like this the entire time I was here.?"

-2 days agoThe sun started to peak out from underneath the window sill. I slowly drift into consciousness, but it's still to fast for me, all I want to do is sleep this off. Trying to force my eyes shut, I realize this attempt at more sleep, is a lost cause. I try to get up, but I don't make it much past sitting up before a sharp pain in my leg makes me release a quite loud grunt of pain. Seeing me awake, Twilight comes in, and by her manner, I don't think she is comfortable having me here. "Hello." I say to try and ease the awkwardness. "Well, the doctor says that a unicorn needs to take care of you, and help you alleviate the problem of no magic."  
"No magic, I can do magic just fi-AHG" my sentence is cut off the second I try to cast a simple water freezing spell. "Are you okay?" she says, rushing over to me to feel my forehead. Already being in close quarters in this small guest room, we are now practically on top of each other. She kisses my horn in what I thought at the time was motherly or sisterly affection. It calmed me down a considerable amount at the time."Is there anything I can get for you to pass the time?" She askes in a tone I couldn't identify, "Uh, yeah, do you have any books by Starswirl the Bearded, he is a hero of mine." "OMIGOSH me too! Who would have thought we have so much in common. I'll go grab the five books I have by him, we can reread them together, then we can read the Daring Doo series, I can tell we're going to be great friends, and best of all _you and I_ can spend all this time together" She puts a special emphasis on those three words.  
-Back to the present

As I snap back into reality, I realize I have been crying, and that Spike is no longer present. I let out a few more sniffles, then I stop crying. "Have a hard time with your family Frost, you haven't really talked about it. As a matter of fact, you haven't told me anything of your life." "My mom was murdered, thats all you need to know for now, I'll fill you in later tonight. I need to psyche myself up for this."

-Later that night in Twilight's POV...

"Hey Frost, I'm going to go brush my teeth, then I want to hear about your life." I say as I walk towards my bathroom. "Why was I so bold earlier? What if he knows I like him? Why'd I even do that, I've never had a coltfriend before. Whatever, I think I need to just play it cool for now, no more flirting. He must have so much on his mind!"

While thinking all this, I didn't even realize I was already walking back to the guest room. When I got there, I looked through a crack in the door to make sure he was ready, he was looking in the mirror fixing his mane. He put it in a spiked style, that reminds me of icicles forming on a winter day. I sit here for about 2 minutes, just looking at his ocean blue eyes through the mirror before I realize I'm spying. Without further ado, I walk in and say hello. He then starts, "I was born in a small all earth pony town near Fillydelphia. My Mom was an earth pony, but my biological father was a unicorn. I say biological because it was just a one night stand when my mom was away on a business trip to Canterlot. Thats when someone tried to kill her, but they failed and got sent to jail. She decided to keep me, even though I was unicorn. As I was growing up the discrimination got worse. I had no friends. When I was in high school and I got my cutie mark in ice magic, it got worse. Then even the teachers wouldn't talk to me. When I finally graduated, I couldn't even get a house because no pony would rent to me, not to mention no pony would hire me. After about one year, there was a prison break, and my mom was murdered. The next day even though there were witnesses, I was chased out of town into the Everfree forrest, that's how I ended up here. Now promise me, you won't tell anyone"  
"I promise."


	3. Chapter 2 Getting To Work

-4 days later(Frost POV)

Celestia's sun rises at an odd hour today, it's earlier then usual. It's the time I told Twilight I needed to get up to in my letter to start looking for a job. I guess its good she's not here so I can actually look for a job without being distracted. I guess it's a blessing and a curse Twilight had to go Canterlot when she did. It was some dessert competition, and Twilight told me they had an exiting train ride, I wish I could've gone. Maybe I could've shared a room with Twilight. Twilight isn't even coming back for two days, and I can't stop thinking about her. I wish she didn't leave yesterday so I could just get this off my chest.

Deciding it's time to get out of bed, and focus at the task at hand I force myself up. This is the first time in awhile that I didn't need the assistance of my medicine. I slowly make my way to the kitchen, and make some breakfast. I quickly make some oatmeal, and add a couple of blueberries to it. I then cool it down with my magic, which has been slowly recovering since I've been living here.

Leaving the house, I see the town already has some people starting the day. Thinking of where to go to find a job, I remember my mom once telling me to check the newspaper. So I head off in a random direction, looking for any news stand. Once I locate one, I see a yellow unicorn with a light bulb cutie mark reading over a newspaper. His mane is a spiked style, not much different from my own mane. I go up to the stand, I take two bits from what Twilight gave me, and buy a newspaper. The yellow unicorn seeing me go strait to the "Help wanted" section pipes up and says, "Hey, you looking for a job? I work down at the police station, and we need a new detective." Hearing this, and growing up watching crime shows I nervously respond, "What happened to the old one?" all he does is laugh. Is he insane? "He just retired, relax old boy." Only now do I realize his accent from Trottingham.

I realize this could be a shot at an amazing job, I decide to follow him to the station. Surprisingly it's only about five blocks away from the news stand. Before we go in, he says to me, "Once you get in there, ask for Sheriff Gold Star, and tell him you want to apply for the new job." I follow his directions and I ask the desk clerk for the sheriff. She calls him on a walkie talkie, and tells him I'm a job applicant. She tells me to go right ahead, and that it's the fourth office on the right. When I get to his office I see he is a black stallion, he is an earth pony, with a bloody yellow star for a cutie mark. He must be at least fifty years of age.

I walk in and say, "Hello, sir. My name is Frost Shatter." "No need to be formal, just take a seat." He says then pulls out two cigars, and shakes one at me as if to offer it. I would try, but Twilight told me how much she hates people who smoke so I decline. "So you want the detective position? It's yours if you can help solve an arson case downtown at a small business called," he shuffles through some papers, looking for the name of the establishment "AH here we go, Sugarcube Corner. Until you either succeed or fail, you will be assisting Watt, with this case. His assessment will be the deciding factor of me hiring you."

He grabs his walkie talkie and tells this Watt, "Get your bucking flank in here now!" A few moments later I see a familiar Unicorn with a lightbulb cutie mark, a yellow coat, and an orange mane walks in. "Hey it's you! I feel like I got set up, did you know I was going to be your partner?" "I did, as you say, pull some strings." "Okay ladies, since you seem to know each other, we can skip the introductions, here is the case file, read this then get to the scene of the crime ASAP, do I make myself clear?" he roars, apparently trying to intimidate us. He hands us the case files, and we go to Watt's office to get reading the file. "Heh, looks like the chief added some personal notes.

-the case file

Case #1887

The only room burnt, is the room rented out to one Pinkamena Diane Pie. There are three main suspects, who were there at the time of the burning. One mares, and two colts. The mare is violet storm, a pegasus she is also quite the looker. Coat color:gray, mane and tail:black and purple. Mane style brushed, almost over her eyes. Eyes:gold. Cutie Mark:Purple swirls and black rain drops. The first colt is Lightning Runner, another pegasus I doubt its him, he works for Celestia, but you never know. Coat color:white. Mane and tail color:gray and blue. Mane style:mohawk. Cutie mark:biohazard symbol. The last suspect is Night Shade, a unicorn he is one creepy bastard, we even found a knife on his pony, keep your on him. Coat color:black. Mane and tail color:light gray, and red. Mane style:brushed back smoothly. Cutie mark:wrapped dagger, hanging in a noose.

"Well I think we have a prime suspect, wouldn't you say Watt?" "I fully agree, chap. I think we need to investigate the scene out selves though." Without another word, we head for the door, tell the chief where we are going, then we depart.

"So where are you staying, Frost?" A little surprised by the question I just answer, "At the library." "With Twilight? She is quite pretty, are you two a thing?" "Yes with Twilight and no we are not a thing!" I answer back with my checks a bright shade of red. "Would you like to be a thing?" he asks but doesn't get a response. "Hahaha I won't tell anyone old boy, you can trust me." I remain silent for the rest of the walk, just ignoring him.

We get to Sugarcube Corner, and the owners are there, they are yellow and blue, with various cakes for cutie marks. They offer us some snacks, then show us the scene of the crime. There isn't much of the room left. And what is left is covered in soot. The area that looks like it the the worst of the burn is near the window. On the window sill, there seems to be a tuft of black fur.

"Great black fur, it's not like all the suspects have black fur somewhere on their body, UGH there isn't anything here." I complain trying to get some sympathy. "I think we will get some more information if we interview the suspects.


	4. Chapter 3 Twilights back, yay?

Watt and I rush back to the station. After we pass the many stores and house between us and the station, we enter. Feeling the rush of cool air, we exhale in relief, we ran all the way back. The second she sees us the secretary tells Watt he has to go to some meeting. "I'll talk to you later, old boy." he says as he rushes to his meeting. I decide to just go to the chief myself. I walk pass the offices in the hallway, as I try to remember which one is his. Finally seeing one with his name on it I enter. Seeing me walk in he says, "Hey Frost what can I do for you?" I feel relaxed that he isn't mean to me like he was to Watt earlier I ask, "Can I interrogate the suspects we have, we didn't get much from the crime scene." "Nope sorry, you can't do interrogations right now." "What do you mean I can't do interrogations?" I am quite shocked from the lack of understanding from the chief. "Well it's like this, your still new. You would need someone to supervise, if Watt didn't have to go to the detective meeting you would be able to, rules are rules. And besides, one of em left for Canterlot yesterday, I think it was Night shade." My mouth must make a perfect "O" because the chief lets out a hearty chuckle. "Don't worry, he said he would be coming back tonight, since he is a suspect if he's not here tonight, he'll be in for it even if he didn't do it. In the meantime, I want to see what you can do if your ever attacked, can't have weaklings in the force." Feeling confident I can prove myself I tell him to meet me out back near the practice dummies.

-Out back at the practice dummies

"So Frost, what weapon do you want, Glock, sword, saber, mace, nun-chucks?" Smirking that I know I don't need any of that I say, "How bout a glass of water?" Hearing this throws the chief into a complete mess he's laughing so hard. "Ok ok Im good." he stammers out. He calls for one of the lackeys here to bring me a glass of water. As the goon sets it down next to me, my horn glows a deep blue. I lift the water and split it into oval shapes. I freeze them and they shape shift to sharp shards of ice. The chiefs mouth looks like mine did earlier. I then launch the shards at the target, they must be going about a million miles per hour. The target pony is ripped to smithereens.

"Wow. Just wow. You got a job with us, even if it's not as a detective, you'd make one hell of a S.W.A.T.-pony. Now that I know you will be working here no matter what I think I might just order you your weapon now, and as for your pay, you should start out at twenty bits an hour." I am quick frankly flabbergasted at this development. MY FIRST JOB. I think the chief sees how exited I am because he says, "Calm down and let's go get the weapon catalogue, cause we sure as hell don't have anything here for you." He then starts to walk to his office, with me in tow. When we get there he opens a file cabinet labeled, "Recruit stuff".

He takes out thirty pound catalogue titled "Every weapon you will ever need. EVER!" with a picture of a very provocative looking mare operating a very oversized cannon. He opens the thousand+ page catalogue to the table of contents. Under the magic section, there are three sections, "Elemental", "Healing", and "illusions". He turns to the elemental page, where there is ANOTHER table of contents. This time he turns to the water section. "Okay, I'll let you take this home with you and look this over, it's time to go home anyways. Just remember, you have a two-hundred bit limit, unless you want to pay some of it your self, which I doubt you do. Well I guess, I could always give you an advance, but ill only give you one weeks advance so that's four hundred bits, cause you'll only be working the week, pretty nice huh? Anyways go home, and you have the entire weekend to think this over." I feel my legs ache already, I am dreading taking that home, and what will Twilight think if she sees the cover. TWILIGHT, she comes home tonight! I grab the book and rush for home. "He must be in a rush to pick." the chief chuckles as I'm rushing out the door.

-Back at home

"Ugh, Twilight isn't home yes." I say to the empty house. "Well I best get looking at this catalogue." I go to the page the chief book marked, before I jolted out of there. "Hmmmm, there is so many choices. A water cannon, nah to big. A water gun, nah to uncool, what would the ladies think. Ninja stars made of ice, eh not my style. Oooo. A high pressure water container, it says it can hold 5 gallons of water In a two and a half liter container. Thats the one I want, and it's only one hundred and ninety nine bits!"

"Whats only one hundred and ninety nine bits, Frost?" I nearly jump to the ceiling. "Oh my god Twilight, NEVER do that again. Oh, and welcome home." Twilight then chuckles and asks, "So what have you been doing, did you apply for any jobs yet?" "Actually I did, and I got the job. I now work for the police department as a detective, I'm just picking out my weapon now, so did you have fun in Canterlot?" After she is done laughing at my gymnastic performance she responds by saying, "I had a great time actually, and I stated dating a colt, his name is Night Shade! "


	5. Chapter 4 Jealousy

_Sorry this chapter was short, I'll make it up to you all eventually._

I just stand there like an idiot. I try to think of an excuse to leave, then one hits me. "Oh yeah, I uhh, told my... PARTNER, yeah thats it that I was going to uhhh. Let him help me pick my weapon, sooo, yeah, I'll be back sometime on that day." I mumble as I pick up the catalogue, and walk out of there. Wait, I don't know where Watt lives. Maybe the chief will know. I start heading towards the station. I can't believe she got a colfriend. She was so nice, and caring, it shouldn't surprise me.

As I reach the station, it seems I catch the chief, and Watt talking, they are the only two people there. "Hey old boy, is something wrong, you seem down." Trying to not seem like anything is wrong I put on a fake smile and say, "Well I uh... picked out my weapon, so I wanted to return the catalogue." Hearing this the chief for some reason has a tear in his eye, and says, "He's growing up so fast, his first weapon. Well, which one is it? OH and before I forget, two of the suspects are clean, they are Violet Storm, and Lightning Runner." I can feel my rage building as I realize that asshole who stole my mare is the last suspect. Hiding my anger I open the catalogue and tell them I want the water container. "A fine choice old boy this should complement your magic nicely, but I'm going to have to excuse myself, I have to get home." he starts walking away and I excuse myself from the chief, "Hey Watt, can I crash at your place tonight?" he chuckles, did I say something wrong? "Have some girl troubles lad." "Yeah, something like that."

We walk back to his apartment in relative silence. He tells me I can sleep on the couch when the time comes. To pass the time, we play poker, I eventually excuse myself, and head for a bar.

-At the bar

"Hey bartender, gimmie a vodka, on the rocks." He silently gives me my drink. I down it, feeling the burn go down my throat. "Hey are you okay?" I hear a voice to my left say, it's a mares voice. "Yeah I'm fine." I say as I recognize her. She's Violet, an ex-suspect. "Are you sure, you look kinda down." "You don't want to hear about me, trust me." She pulls up a chair and says, "I really do." "Well if you insist. It's just that this mare that I really like, and I thought that really like me just started dating someone else." She nods like she understands. "Well drowning your sorrows in alcohol isn't the way to deal with your problems. Do you need a place to stay, you can stay in my guest room if you need to." Seeing a chance to become friends with this mare I decide to blow off Watt.

-Next day, Twilight's POV

I wonder where Frost went. He seemed pretty upset. I know, maybe Night Shade will cheer me up. I make up my mind and head to Night Shade's house. On the way there I spot Frost. "Hello Frost, how are you today?" He is with a mare... "And who's your friend?" "Oh, your Frost's friend, I'm Violet Storm." she says. For some reason seeing her with him makes me angry. "Hey Twilight, we're going to lunch, I'll talk to you later, okay?" Frost says. I decide to turn around and read about this feeling.

When I get back to the library, Spike questions, "Hey Twilight, are you okay, you look... angry." "I'm fine Spike, I just need to do some research, and have you cleaned the house yet like you said you would?" "No..." and with that I head to the books. I look at the book case, and I pull out, "Emotions 101." It is done like a dichotomous key. "Is it a good or bad feeling?" bad, "Is it at yourself or at another." another, "Is it about something they have?" yes. "jealousy." "What? I am NOT jealous?"

"Jealous of what, Twi?" Spike asks from the other room. "Nothing spike." maybe I am jealous, was this how he felt when I told him about Night Shade, but I have a coltfriend, why should I be jealous if a guy friend of mine has a marefriend?


	6. Chapter 5 The party

_I've decided that if it isn't in Frosts POV it will be in a third person POV, so tell me whatcha think of it =D._

"It's getting kind of late, I should probably go to bed." Twilight says as she heads for her bed. "I know what will make me feel better! I'll see Night Shade in the morning!" With that thought she slowly drifts into a shallow sleep.

She awakens in the Everfree forrest, alone. "Hello? Is anypony there?" she can hear two ponies laughing, although it seems like it is coming from everywhere. "Wow, she sure is stupid, eh Frost." "Night Shade, Frost shatter are you two there?" "Yeah, why would she think we fall in love with somepony like her, I mean she is just so ignorant about so many things." "No! Stop being mean, your not the Frost Shatter, and Night Shade I know." the voices continue with there conversation, undaunted by the new voice. "I know, she tries way to much to be perfect, haha, I always hated that about her."

"Twilight. Twilight. Twilight, are you okay?" she opens her eyes to find a dragon poking her and asking if she is okay. "Yeah Spike, i'm fine, I just need to get out, I will be back later."

-At Night Shades house.

"Well well well, look who it is, come on in Sweetie." Night Shade say, inviting Twilight into his apartment. "Hey Baby, I just thought I'd come and say hello." She says while giggling. "Well, whats got you riled up?" "Well, there is a party tonight, and I think you should escort me. Hmm, don't you agree?" "Yeah defiantly! So what's the shindig about?" "It's for my friend Frost Shatter" hearing a guys name he seems to tense up a bit, " recovering from being sick, and I think he is bringing a date, so I thought I should bring one." He relaxes upon hearing her friend would have a date.

-at the Carousel Boutique, Frost's POV

"You know violet, you didn't have to come here with me, I could've gotten the saddle bag myself you know." She gives me a look, one that my mother gave me when I tried to do something that was out of my reach. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you didn't get something stupid, and that you just listen to Rarity! Why do you even need a saddlebag?" "I need it for my job, and I needed one made to order to hold my water container." We just sit there for a few minutes, waiting for Rarity to call me in to measured. She calls me in and tells Violet to wait outside. "I think I know why your here, darling." "You do, so you heard, wow thats great I didn't know we were that good of friends." "Well Pinkie it holding it, so of course I would know about it." wait why did she say Pinkie is holding it? "Wait holding what, I just need a special saddlebag for work..." "How do you not know about the soiree? It is in your honor after all." "Wait! That's tonight, I assumed it wasn't for awhile, I was never told when it was." "That's odd, Twilight said she was going to tell you, well atleast you needed to come here, we can handle the saddlebag tomorrow. It can be a present from me, I didn't exactly know what to get you so it will all work out perfect. Oh and will that mare your with be needing a matching outfit?" "Oh no, we're not dating, we're just friends." "Whatever you say darling, lets just get working on your outfit!"

-At the party.

"Wow Pinkie, thanks for throwing this awesome party for me." "No problem, I JUST LOVE LOVE LOVE PARTIES!" She then bounces off into the crowd. I can hear the techno coming from the DJ shaking me. People start coming up to me, I say hi, then they leave. I wonder aimlessly, until I see Twilight, and the arsonist. She motions me to come over, and I decide why not, need to know your suspects, this could be a chance for me to "ask him about himself" hehehe. "Hey Twilight, whose your friend?" "I told you about him, silly. His name is Night Shade!" He remains silent, "So Night Shade, what are your hobbies?" Still nothing. I barely catch Twilight whisper to Night Shade, "Your embarrassing me, just say something." "Well I'll leave you to alone."

I eventually sit down in a corner with Violet Storm, Watt, and the chief . We laugh, and play a few games. We continue to have fun until we hear Pinkie scream in pain. The chief, Watt, and I all jump into action. "I'll seal the exits, you guys find Pinkie, or at least make a list of everyone here." I then pull blood from my body, and use it to make a layer of ice around the doors and windows. Seeing this Violet screams, "Frost, what are you doing, don't hurt yourself! Please be okay." The last sentence is barely audible. The pain is excruciating, but I can't let everyone down, and maybe I can prove that scumbag guilty, so I can date Twilight. I use thoughts of Twilight to keep myself conscious. After five minutes of this I pass out from the pain. The last thing I see before I black out, is someone in a black full body suit break through the ice, holding something pink. I wasn't strong enough... I failed. Everything goes black


	7. Chapter 6 Realizing Mistakes

_Ok so I need one more OC, and this time I'll pick with a contest. To enter the contest, look for all the references in my story, and send em to me in a PM. Remember, the references can be from anywhere. The person who finds the most wins. Good luck everypony!_

"Quick, get him to the operating room, stat, we can't lose him."

"Right away, doctor."

"He needs a transfusion, get the blood from the queen room, hurry!"

"Im on it."

"Where am I?"

"He's awake, someone get me some anesthesia!"

I feel myself slip away into the blackness once more...

"Is he okay?" "I don't know." "Well, we should ask the doctor." "Okay, go ask." "Your his marefriend, i'm just his partner, you ask." "Im NOT his marefriend, we're just friends, but I'll ask."

"Ugh, my head." I try to lift my head up, to no avail. "Hey old boy, how are you feeling?" "Horrible, but I'll feel better if that was Twilight." "Nope, I'm sorry it was somepony else." Peaking my intrest at who would want to see me besides Watt I ask who could possibly want to see me. "Well, I'll give you a hint. She was an ex-suspect, she's purple, and she pretty smashing." "Uhhh? Violet Storm?" "Yup you got it."

The doctor walks in with a clip board, with some papers on it, directly followed by Violet.. "Well, this is the second time within a week we have seen you here , please try and be more careful. If we see you anymore frequently, we will have to get you your own room." Watt, the doctor and Violet laugh, I just give them a cold stare. After he is done chuckling, the doctor tells me I have to rest, and asks who will let me stay at there house, because I'm to hurt to live alone. Watt starts off by saying, "I wish I could, but I have to go to my parents tomorrow, so Violet, he's all yours." and with that he walks out, I'm quite frankly shocked at him. It's like he doesn't want to help me get better. Seeing this, Violet seems to frown a bit. Seeing my mistake I try and correct it, "Violet, it will be just like a sleep over, aren't you excited?" Hearing that perks her up, I barely have time to sign my release forms, she is rushing me so fast. She is pulling me out of there faster then I could ever imagine going. Before I know it, we're at her house. We spend the next few hours playing "Mareoply," "Battle-Pegasus," and "Sorry."

-Night Shade's apartment

"I'm sorry you didn't have any fun at the party, is there anyway I can make it up to you?" He has a perfect poker face, hiding his emotions. "Well I'll think about it after dinner, and you defiantly owe me because you left early, and I had to stay there for another hour, but for now, lets go eat." he heads for the door, leaving his apartment. "Wait for me!" They walk down the streets, looking for any decent looking restaurant that is still open at 11:30. They spend half an hour looking, even Mchooves is closed. They eventually find a bar, and grill that's open. They go inside and find a booth thats in a corner, far away from the bar. The waitress walks up to the table. "Can I start you off with something to drink?" Twilight asks for water, and shadow asks for a beer. "C'mon Night, do you need a beer?" "YES, I do need a beer. I wouldn't need it if you didn't drag me to that damn party!" Twilight shirks away, and the waitress goes to get their drinks. They sit in silence, with Twilight shocked that he snapped at her like that. The waitress brings them their drinks, and takes there order. Throughout the meal Night Shade orders a beer, then another, then another, then another. Forgetting his earlier folly, she pays, then helps him get home, worried about how much he drank.

When they get back to the apartment, Twilight tucks Night Shade in bed, right before she leaves he sits up and tells her to come back. She complies. When she is close enough, Night Shade presses his lips against hers. Twilight is caught completely off guard, and does nothing at first. All she can think about is how good his warm lips feel against hers, and how badly he tastes from the beer earlier. He starts to push his lips to hers harder, while raping his arms around her neck. She decides to get in bed with him.

-The next day...

Twilight wakes up and opens her eyes. She isn't in her house. "Where am I. Oh I'm in Night Shades bed. Night Shade's bed. His Bed. Wait, if I'm in his bed, where is he?" The scent of oatmeal wafting in from the kitchen answers her, almost exactly as she wonders where he is. She gets up and makes her way to the kitchen. She walks in and kisses him from behind. "Hey Twi, sleep well." "Yeah, I guess the 'exercise' before bed helped me sleep." They remain silent. He takes the food out of the pan, and pours two bowls for them. They eat in silence. After they finish eating Twilight realizes she never said bye to Frost. "Hey, I'm gonna go see Frost." When she gets up he retorts, "No you're not, you are going to get back into bed like a good bitch, aren't you Twilight?"


	8. Chapter 7 A kiss

"What did you just call me?" Twilight screams as she feels fury build up inside of her. "Well, I called you a bitch, and only a bitch would have sex with someone she has only known for less then a week. So again, get back to bed bitch, or I can send a story to the tabloids. I know they would love a scandal about Celestia's prized pupil." Realizing she has lost she just whimpers "Don't do that, I'll go back to bed..." As she walks back to bed she realizes the mistake she made. "I shouldn't have gone to Joe's. I would never have met Night Shade, and I would probably be having fun with Frost Shatter."

-Violet Storm's apartment, monday morning.

"Wow Violet! That sleep over was sooooo fun!" I say while eating some delicious oatmeal we made together. "Yeah, Frosty this was a ton of fun." Her little pet name for me is starting to get a little annoying, but I decide to just ignore it because she did let me stay here. "Well I got to get to work, the station is probably in dismay with how that party went, I don't even know if the S.W.A.T. ponies found Pinkie, if not I'm afraid the station will be in ruins, and I's sure Watt, if not the chief will be worried about me. Heh, two weeks ago when I was with my mom, I never had 2 people worry about me, just her." My fast train of thought led me to my mom, and just about killed my morning my cheerful mood is gone. "Hey Frost, you okay. I know you haven't said anything to me about your past, but I think it might be time."

"Well, my Mom got pregnant when she cheated on her husband on a business trip to Canterlot. He was furious and he tried to kill her. Luckily she managed to run out the back door, and one of the neighbors helped her. She decided to keep me, and it turned out I was a unicorn, and in my old town everyone was an earth pony, and people were prejudiced towards unicorns and pegasi. The entire time I was growing up, everyone hated me, and they also hated my mom. When I graduated I couldn't get a job anywhere, and even if I did, it's not like I could have gotten my own place because everyone hated me. So I lived at my Mom's for about a year, until there was a prison break out. My Mom's old husband had broken out and he, he, he..." after keeping my composure so well during the story I basically break down and start crying, Violet comes over to me and pulls me into a hug. After a minute or so she pulls out of the hug and looks me in the eye. "I can figure out the rest, you don't have to speak any more." We just sit in that position for about a minute. We slowly start to lean in, and we slowly close out eyes until our lips meet. Its like electricity is running through our lips. All I can think is how warmth has never felt good to me, but how good her lips feel.

"I think I'll skip work." I say dumbly as we break our kiss. We go over to the living room and put on a random movie neither of us will really be paying any attention to. We head towards the couch and start snuggling, neither of us have really said anything since we walked over here, we just bask in each other. Eventually she stammers out in a voice that rivals Fluttershy's, "Does this make us, you know, a couple?" surprised she would even ask that I just say, "Yes." We just spend the rest of the morning snuggling, and eventually we get bored so we start paying attention to the movie. It's a "Daring Doo" movie. We watch intently as she figures out the next task. Coming near to the when Daring get the treasure, I see a good opportunity to put my arm around her, like in other movies. She scoots in closer to me. She turns her head and looks directly in my eyes, and winks. I feel myself blush. "Your so cute Frosty." she gives me a peck on the cheek and returns to the movie. We sit there contently, and when the first movie is over, she puts in the second...

-After the fifth movie

Knock knock knock. "I got it Violet." I walk over to the door, and when I open it I'm greeted by a certain detective. "Hey Watt, what's up? Did you come here to tell me that you have Night Shade in custody." He is about to say something when I blurt out, "I'm glad you wanted to keep me in the loop." I try to close the door, but he puts his hoof in the door and says, "Not exactly both of Night Shades alibis, for the arson, and kidnapping are solid. It isn't him."


	9. Chapter 8 Flame

"What do you mean it's not him, of course it's him, how else would her room just caught on fire?" He seems to ponder this for a moment. "Well, I'll tell you about it at the station, it's classified." I think of my options for a few moments. Stay here, and snuggle with my marefriend, or try to solve a kidnapping case. Excitement or love. After a few moments Violet speaks up, "I want you to go, besides I actually have something to do anyways." I was right about to stay, but with that I decide to just leave. I kiss her on the cheek and say bye. We leave her abode, and head for the station. We walk in complete silence, with Watt checking over his shoulders every few minutes. Once we arrive, I see the chief talking to the secretary. He finally notices us and forgets completely about the secretary, turning to he says, "Come with me to my office, we gotta talk." his voice is all buisness.

We make our way to the office. Once we get inside, he closes the door, and blinds. "Okay so listen, we know who did the crime." I'm stunned at the development, from the way Watt was acting, it was like the suspect had cut up Pinkie Pie into little pieces, baked her into cupcakes, and escaped into a different country. The chief notices my relief and snaps at me saying, "This is no time to be relieved! Although we know who did it we don't know his name, and the only thing we know is that he has black fur somewhere on his body, and that he is a unicorn. His street name Flame, and when someone wants someone to disappear they turn to him, but the worst part is, if he doesn't get a contract soon enough, he will take someone just for practice, and that person's head usually ends up in the center of whatever city he is currently in."

I'm startled that he would even think a serial kidnapper would even want to come to Ponyville, nothing is really here. "Well chief, how do you even know it is him, is there any evidence?" "Yes there is evidence." he opens his drawer, and pulls out a plastic bag with the red words evidence written on it. Inside the bag is a badge that resembles the ones that we use, but instead of saying "Ponyville Police Department" on it, it says, "Flame". "He leaves one of these at every place he takes somepony." "Well it could be a fake, right?" "No, it's an exact copy of all the others. And that brings me on to the next thing. With this occurrence, I had that mailmare, Derpy to overnight your weapon, and badge. In other words, put on your weapon and start asking questions in the worse neighborhoods in town, okay?" before I even have a chance to respond he pulls out a large brown package from under his desk. He hands me my badge and weapon and tells me to put them on so I do. "Go fill that with water, get a notepad and pen from the secretary and get out there. Oh, and Watt has to do paper work, so you'll be flying solo." I comply filling my container with pressurized water, and getting a notepad, then I head towards Ponyville's slums.

_This is just a minichapter for mothers day. Didn't have much time to write, i might release another minichapter sometime during the week to make it up to you guys. =D_


	10. Chapter 9 The slums

As I walk out of the station, I wonder if this is dangerous. I mean, it is someone who has killed before, and probably does it for fun, not just money. Whatever, I'll be fine. On the way there, I see Violet at a corner store, I decide I can take a quick brake to say hi to my marefriend. I also realize it would be funny if I scare her. I slowly walk up to her without making a sound. I'm almost right behind her, when I realize there is tile on the floor and my hooves start making the loudest noise imaginable. "Oh hey Frost, you done with work already?" "No, I'm actually just getting something for the station." I shouldn't say I'm going to the slums. "Okay well, I'll see you later, just come by after work, kay?" "Ok, I'll see you then." She walks away, and I return to my original path.

-at the slums

As I walk into the bad side of town, I see an immediate difference. There are houses with windows and doors closed crudely with planks and nails, rats scurry imbtween the houses, and trash everywhere making the entire place smell. I silently talk to myself "Hmm, where to look." I see a few ponies in an ally who are obviously up to no good, it might be good to start there. I walk up to them, not bothering with being stealthy, I want them to know I'm here, and I really want them to see my badge. Besides they look harmless. "Hey what do you guys have there?" I loudly ask. They see me and try to make a run for it. My horn glows, and I concentrate on the water, and form ice on the floor and cause them to slip. I finally get a good look at them on the floor. Two earth ponies, and a unicorn. "So what were you doing here, that you didn't want a cop to see?" "Nothing now buck off!" one of the earth ponies yell, he tries to get up but can't manage to stand on the ice. Meanwhile the unicorns horn starts to glow, and the ice below him starts to melt. Before he can even melt the ice, I cover his horn in ice to break his concentration.

"Look 'gentlecolts,' I don't want to have to arrest you, I can tell you've probably been in jail before, all I want is information, and you look like you know a lot." Considering his position, and he finally concedes. "Uh, what do you want to know?" Feeling triumphant I ask,"What do you know about Flame?" He suddenly looks very worried. "You mean the Flame, the same Flame that kills people, and hasn't been caught Flame." "Yes that Flame." He leans in and whispers "Okay, all I know is that he has ears all over the place, no matter where he goes. Oh, and the last detective to ask questions about him disappeared." With that I tell them they could go. "Hmm, disappeared, the chief didn't mention anything about that."

For the next couple of hours I continue to ask questions about Flame. I didn't find out anything new, but then it started to rain at about sundown. "I think it might to be time to go back now." I break out into a trot to try and get back to the station. As I trot down the street, I realize I'm lost, and theres no one out to ask for directions. I turn into an ally that I think looks familiar. I slow down because I have a bad feeling about this place. When I turn around, I see a unicorn covered in a full body suit, he looks to big for me to take alone, I quickly turn and try to run, but I bump into a large earth pony that seemed to materialize behind me. "We heard you were askin' about Flame, we don't like when people ask about our boss." His voice is completely muffled by the suit. He then proceeds to try and hit me in the face with his hoof. I use the rain to form a small barrier between us but it isn't enough, his hoof goes strait through when I realized he had someone shiny on his hoof. Luckily the ice threw off his aim, and he missed my head and hit my leg. I feel metal hit me, and I get knocked to the floor "That's your one, and only warning. Stop looking for Flame, or else. Oh and don't bother telling anyone about this, or you might get to meet Flame personally." With that they disappear. I wait a few minutes to make sure they are really gone. I slowly get up and test my leg, it isn't broken, which is a miracle.

I slowly limp back to the station. When I get there I ask the secretary where the chief is. She says he isn't here, but he said that I could just go home, and tell him about it later. I make my way back to Violets house. When I get there I notice the door is unlocked. I open the door and I see Violet cooking dinner. "Hey Frost, I'm just making dinner." "Okay, I think I'm just going to lay down for a bit, work took a lot out of me. She sees me walk to the couch and says, "Frost are you limping?" I quickly try and rack my brain for an excuse. "Oh... I fell at work and landed on my leg." She seems skeptical, but it's enough for her for now. "Okay if you say so..."

_sorry I didn't get this out during the week. I blame Diablo 3 for that._


End file.
